


вбоквел

by serorisumu



Series: Жаль, что на границе добра и зла нет таможни! [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лидера волнует конфликт в группе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	вбоквел

Накай терпеливо дожидается, когда в гримёрке не останется никого, кроме них с Шинго, и начинает свою воспитательную беседу:  
— Шинго, — говорит он тем самым тоном, которым сотни и сотни раз отчитывал младшего одногруппника, когда тот был ещё подростком. — Мне кажется, ты перегибаешь палку.  
— О чём ты?  
— Ты знаешь... О Кимуре.  
Шинго странно улыбается, глядя на Накая в зеркало. Смесь сожаления и отчаяния застывает в уголках его губ, хотя в глазах играют озорные огоньки (или это из-за страз на щеке?).  
— Так получается. Чем сильнее я люблю человека, тем хуже с ним обращаюсь... Как думаешь, похоже на проклятье? — Шинго непринуждённо смеётся, и от этого смеха у Накая больно сжимается сердце. Отчего-то он чувствует себя виноватым.


End file.
